


Innocence

by CoffeeComa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically this is just me writing about my sexual abuse, Child Abuse, I don't know what to tag this as, I suck at writing, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Vague, don't read if squeamish, poem-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComa/pseuds/CoffeeComa
Summary: "The innocence of boyhood was never known to me. I never knew I didn’t have it until later on.""Poem" about recounting various incidents of sexual and ritual abuse throughout my childhood in a vague way.





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, so take it easy on me, please. This is the first written work I've ever published to the internet ever. Apologies if this is terrible. I know it's not poetic or beautiful, but I've been so stressed out with no outlet so I've decided to post this. If anyone reads this thing, please tell me what you think. I'm a bit out of it, and I'm sure it shows.

The innocence of boyhood was never known to me.

I never knew I didn't have it until later on.

It was a normal occurrence to see blood and adult essence.

To taste the saltiness of fluids on my tiny pink tongue.

To lick and suck it off my fingers and clothes.

To look at the phallus or the vagina as something to be infatuated with or to be ashamed of having.

 

There was never a dull moment under the roofs of various buildings I visited.

I sought out adventure, but found Trouble lurking in the dark shadows.

It walked on checkered floors, resembling a man, a woman, a child.

It spoke in hushed whispers filled with innuendos and promises.

It led me on only to lead me astray.

 

I was “loved” by many, though I could never understand it.

I was bruised and bloody with cobwebs on my tongue and my cheeks.

I stared up in confusion, that “pretty” smile turning into a permanent scowl.

 

I’d drown myself in booze and boobs.

There was no other alternative.

There is no alternative.


End file.
